Unwanted
by kate hoshimiya
Summary: After six years of GOM's domination they decide to retire, but everyone wants to know one thing - Where is Kise?


This is kind of a sequel of 50 days of Fukui kun with the main difference being that now Kise is the main character, Takara as well as Fukui will be mentioned and will play a significant role in this story.

I DON'T own anything but original characters and story

* * *

><p>Just as another saturday was starting Inami Aika was cursing the so called Generation of Miracles. It's been six years since the incredible basketball players had been left in peace. Some of them joined famous clubs around Japan, some went to America to play for their clubs, but there was one that stayed away from curious eyes of the public, and he was the main reason for Aika's loud complaining to her friend. She was supposed to have another peaceful day in the office just helping around, but her boss had to ruin everything by sending her on the field since it was the biggest day in the history, apparently, and they had to cover the greatest basketball story since the creation of the galaxy which annoyed her beyond imagination.<p>

"Aika snap out of it and bring that camera here!" - she rolled her eyes and did as she was told. After all it was the day the famous Generation of Miracles was going to announce their retirement from basketball and they had to cover it.

"Coming boss. No need to yell." - this time her boss was the who rolled his eyes.

Just as they finished setting the camera up and preparing their report black cars stopped in front of the red carpet that was there for national legends. One by one members of the Generation of Miracles got out from the car. Akashi Seijuro was the first to step on the red carpet, he bowed politely and went inside the building completely ignoring questions reporters were asking. After him came Midorima, he was probably the one that changed the most, over the years he got rid of his glasses, changed his hairstyle and became less awkward in public, which was probably achieved with the help of his friend from high school, Takao. When Kuroko got out of the car everyone went crazy, he was the first player from the Generation of Miracles that played in America, he smiled, already used to flashing lights and millions of questions before walking inside without saying anything. Murasakibara was the same old Murasakibara as before, the only thing that changed was his way of dressing, he started wearing suits and always had his hair in a ponytail which earned him the title of the most desireable man in Japan, two years in a row. Aomine Daiki and Kagami Taiga were the last to come. They were still bickering like little kids even though everyone knew they were friends for years now.

"Okay boss, we got this now what?" - Aika was getting sick of this, she didn't sign up for being invisible, she wanted to be the best reporter but it was taken away from her.

"We're going in, we have to ask them a few questions." - he motioned her to get in and left her to struggle with the heavy camera alone.

When they went in the whole room was already full, and reporters kept yelling around trying to get interviews from national stars. They all finally shut up when Akashi's manager got on the stage and asked everyone to be silent so that they can answer their questions one by one. Aika's boss was trying his best to get them to a better position but it was all for nothing. They were too far away and could only listen to questions others were asking.

"I have a question for Midorima Shintaro. Why did you decide to retire now that you're in top form, your games were one of the best this season, so how come?" - Aika knew the guy that asked the question, he always made fun of her for working for a small broadcasting company.

"After finishing high school we made an oath that we would quit together just like we played together, now is the time to do that. I once read that the best thing a man can do for his reputation is to die and today we add another choice, the best thing a man can do for his reputation is to retire when he is the best." - Midorima answered in a blink of an eye.

"Question for Kuroko Tetsuya. After playing in NBA for two years you decided to come back, that was four years ago, you ended the contract too early and we never got a chance to find out your reason for doing so. Would you mind giving an explanation now?"

"It was because of personal reasons." - Kuroko answered in his unphased voice.

"What kind of personal reasons?" - Aika was the one who blurted out the question after being annoyed by her boss to ask something since he was the one that was holding the camera now.

She could feel cold stares others were giving her but she kept her composure and looked straight ahead.

"If Tetsuya says it was for personal reasons then we shouldn't stick our nose into it." - Akashi was the one who answered her questions.

"No further comments for that topic. Next question please. You there, in the yellow jacket."

"Yes, thank you. Question for all of you, Generation of Miracles had one more member, Kise Ryota, where is he now?"

"No comment. Next please."

Aika's boss pulled shoved her out of the room, the two of them filmed enough material and he didn't have the will to stay there for much longer. Aika was packing their stuff when he started humming, she knew what that meant and it only caused her to groan out in frustration.

"What? What is it boss?"

"Don't you think it's kind of weird that one of their best players suddenly disappears and none of them ever mentions him again? I mean that Kise guy was a model, a great basketball player and was probably the best looking one out of all of them, and now they act as if he never existed."

"I don't really care boss, if they don't want to speak about it we should just forget about it." - Aika went back to pack the rest of their equipment when her boss came closer while still humming.

"Don't you want to humiliate her?"

"Who?"

"You know, that girl. The girl your boyfriend left you for. Come on you and I both know you've seen them inside, they're big shots in this buisness because they stole your answer sheet after that test you took to get on JNTV and all it takes is one story to make you even bigger than them and take back what's yours."

"You mean to tell me to find the Kise guy because that'll make me better than those idiots back there?"

"I'm telling you to use his story to crush them."

And with one sentence Aika got an offer that was impossible to let go.


End file.
